


The Pride of the Clan

by zeest



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeest/pseuds/zeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to uphold the pride of the Tachibana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pride of the Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by silverlined.

The formal union of the two young leaders of the Tachibana clan was a major event and lords from the neighbouring lands came one after another to offer their blessings and gifts to the newly married couple.

It was during one such visit that Ginchiyo saw Muneshige admiring one of the gifts, a beautifully crafted sword.

“That is a nice sword,” she said appreciatively as Muneshige held it up against the light.

“It is,” he agreed. “It is a gift from the neighbouring lord who will be dining with us tonight. There is one for you too,” he said, gesturing to an unopened wooden box by his side.

Ginchiyo opened the box, excited despite her annoyance at the mention of anything to do with their marriage. To her surprise and consternation, there were no sharp blades of steel inside. Instead, a kimono was folded neatly within the box, sachets of sweet smelling herbs tucked in the folds to prevent mildew and insects from settling in.

The garment was made of the finest silk, salmon pink in colour, with a pattern of tiny flowers and rabbits hopping along the edges. Ginchiyo pulled it out of the box and held it up, looking at it with horror.

“That’s a beautiful robe,” Muneshige said admiringly. “I heard that rabbits are a symbol of fertility.”

Ginchiyo shot him a look of pure disgust. “I will never wear this,” she said contemptuously, holding the kimono as far away from her body as possible and wrinkling her nose at it.

“That’s a pity,” Muneshige replied, a teasing smile on his face. “I believe that the wife of the lord picked it personally for you and she will accompanying her lord here tonight. Their retainer has not so subtly hinted that she would like to see you wearing it.”

“I am not wearing this,” Ginchiyo repeated stubbornly.

Muneshige frowned thoughtfully for a moment before brightening up. “That’s not a problem. I can wear it.”

Before Ginchiyo could even react to his words, he took the kimono from her loose grip and pushed the sheathed sword into her slack hands. “Here, you are as good with the sword as I am. You could demonstrate for them, in my place.”

Muneshige held the kimono up against his body. “This is really beautiful,” he admired. “The cloth is soft and well-woven, and the colour complements my skin-”

“Fine, fine, I’ll wear it,” Ginchiyo grabbed the robe back from his hands, frustration in her voice. “Just this once. Sometimes, I believe that you do not care at all for the pride of the Tachibana!”

Muneshige only smiled serenely at her.


End file.
